verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Oktoberfestattentat
Am 26. September 1980 um 22:19 Uhr explodierte am Haupteingang des Münchener Oktoberfests an der Brausebadinsel in einem Papierkorb eine Rohrbombe, die aus einer zuvor entleerten Mörsergranate bestand, welche mit 1,39 Kilogramm TNT wieder befüllt und in einen präparierten Feuerlöscher gesteckt wurde. Dreizehn Menschen kamen ums Leben, 211 wurden verletzt, 68 davon schwer. Das Oktoberfest wurde trotz anderslautender Überlegungen nicht abgebrochen. Die 1982 eingestellten offiziellen Ermittlungen der Bundesanwaltschaft und das bayerischen Landeskriminalamts ergaben, dass der Rechtsextremist Gundolf Köhler aus Donaueschingen, der selber bei der Explosion starb, als sozial isolierter und verbitterter Einzeltäter handelte. Dies wurde bereits zwei Tage nach dem Attentat vom bayerischen Innenminister Gerold Tandler (CSU) verbreitet, als dieser sagte: "Köhler war ein Einzeltäter". Köhler wurde bei der Explosion so stark entstellt, dass er nur anhand seines Reisepasses identifiziert werden konnte. Versuchte Instrumentalisierung gegen die Linke Schon zuvor hatte der CDU-Politiker Alfred Dregger in einem Interview über einen bevorstehenden Anschlag der RAF mit vielen Toten spekuliert. Der Bundeskanzlerkandidat der CDU für die in einer Woche bevorstehende Bundestagswahl Franz Josef Strauß kam noch in der Nacht zum Tatort und schrieb die tat linken Terroristen zu. Kritik am Ermittlungsergebnis Die "Einzeltäterthese" wird von einigen Seiten angezweifelt, u. a. auf Grund der staatsanwaltschaftlich festgestellten Verbindungen Köhlers zur rechtsextremen Wehrsportgruppe Hoffmann. Bekannte Kritiker sind die SPD-Bundestagsabgeordnete Herta Däubler-Gmelin, das Attentatsopfer Ignaz Platzer, der bei der Explosion zwei Kinder verlor (siehe Zitate), der Journalist Ulrich Chaussy und der Rechtsanwalt Werner Dietrich, der im Auftrag von Attentatsopfern für eine Wiederaufnahme der Ermittlungen kämpfte. Sein Antrag auf Wiederaufnahme der Ermittlungen wurde vom Generalbundesanwalt in Karlsruhe 1984 abgelehnt. Zeugen sahen Köhler in einer Gruppe Zu den Hauptkritikpunkten an den Ermittlungen zählt, dass zahlreiche Zeugenaussagen im Abschlussbericht der Staatsanwaltschaft nicht berücksichtigt wurden, die auf eine Beteiligung weiterer Personen hinwiesen. Unter anderem berichteten mehrere Zeugen übereinstimmend, dass sie Köhler unmittelbar vor der Tat mit zwei Personen in grünen Parkas sprechen gesehen hätten und sich kurz vor der Explosion ein weiterer Mann gemeinsam mit Köhler über eine Plastiktüte gebeugt habe. Zwei Zeugen wollen Köhler sogar schon eine Woche vor dem Anschlag mit einer Gruppe aus vier bis fünf Personen am Tatort gesehen haben. Aussagen von Mitglieder der Wehrsportgruppe Hoffmann Walter Behle Walter Behle (WSG-Mitglier) prahlte im Oktober 1980 in der Bar des Hotels Byblos in Damaskus mit seiner Beteiligung am Anschlag, was von der Polzei als 'alkoholbedingte Aufschneidereien' abgetan wurde. Stefan Wagner Bei einem Amoklauf 1982 bedrohte der WSG-Funktionär Stefan Wagner einen Mann und soll gesagt haben: "Ist dir die Wehrsportgruppe Hoffmann ein Begriff? Die Polizei ist hinter mir her. Lebend bekommen die mich nicht. Wenn die mich greifen, kriege ich mindestens zehn Jahre Zuchthaus. Ich war bei der Aktion gegen das Oktoberfest in München dabei". Kurze Zeit später tötet er sich selbst mit einem Kopfschuss aus einer Schrotflinte. Die Bundesanwaltschaft verwies auf ein angebliches Alibi Wagners. Theorien politische Einflussnahme auf Ermittlungen Es gibt Spekulationen, dass die staatsanwaltschaftlichen Ermittlungen politisch beeinflusst wurden, um im laufenden Wahlkampf dem Kanzlerkandidaten der Unionsparteien, Franz-Josef Strauß, nicht politisch zu schaden. Er hatte bereits am Tatort Linksterroristen (namentlich die RAF) für den Anschlag verantwortlich gemacht. Die damals bereits stark in die Kritik geratene und im Januar 1980 vom damaligen Bundesinnenminister Gerhart Baum verbotene rechtsextreme paramilitärische Wehrsportgruppe Hoffmann hatte er dagegen wiederholt in öffentlichen Stellungnahmen verharmlost. Verbindung zum Stay-behind-Netzwerk Im Jahr 2004 veröffentlichte Forschungsergebnisse des Historikers und Gladio-Forschers Dr. Daniele Ganser von der ETH Zürich haben der bereits früher von verschiedenen Seiten geäußerten These einer Involvierung der 1990 aufgedeckten Geheimorganisation Gladio neue Nahrung gegeben (Ganser, 2005, S. 13, Lieberer, 2005, S. 3). Die These wird laut ihrer Verfechter unter anderem durch die zeitliche Nähe des Oktoberfestanschlags zu dem Bombenattentat auf den Hauptbahnhof von Bologna am 2. August desselben Jahres mit 85 Toten und über 200 Verletzten gestützt. Die italienischen Gladio-Mitglieder und Rechtsextremisten Giusva Fioravanti und Francesca Mambro wurden im Jahr 1995 für diese Tat vor Gericht gestellt und verurteilt (Hoffmann, 2005). Nach Aussagen des italienischen Neonazis Elio Ciolini, soll Karl-Heinz Hoffmann, Chef der Wehrsportgruppe Hoffmann, auch an dem Bombenattentat in Bologna am 2. August 1980 beteiligt gewesen sein. Tod zweier Zeugen Heinz Lembke Die Gladio-These stützt sich auf bekannte Ermittlungsergebnisse der Staatsanwaltschaft, die jedoch keinen Eingang in das offizielle Untersuchungsergebnis fanden. Raymund Hörnle und Sibylle Vorderbrügge waren Mitglieder der rechtsextremen terroristischen Vereinigung Deutsche Aktionsgruppen, welche auch Kontakte zur Wehrsportgruppe Hoffmann unterhielt. Sie hatten bereits einen Tag nach dem Oktoberfestattentat ausgesagt, dass der Rechtsextremist Heinz Lembke ihnen Waffen, Sprengstoff und Munition angeboten und von umfangreichen Waffendepots erzählt habe. Diesem Hinweis ging die Staatsanwaltschaft jedoch erst nach, als Waldarbeiter ein knappes Jahr später durch Zufall eines der Depots entdeckten. Lembke offenbarte im Untersuchungsgefängnis die Lage seiner 33 illegalen Waffen- und Sprengstoffdepots, deren Entdeckung bei Uelzen in der Lüneburger Heide 1981 ein breites Medienecho fand: Sie enthielten unter anderem automatische Waffen, 14.000 Schuss Munition, 50 Panzerfäuste, 156 kg Sprengstoff und 258 Handgranaten (Ganser, 2005, S. 13). Die Menge und Qualität der gefundenen militärischen Ausrüstung deuten laut Dr. Daniele Ganser deutlich auf eine Mitgliedschaft Lembkes in der Geheimorganisation Gladio, für die solche Waffendepots charakteristisch waren. Dies wurde jedoch nicht geklärt, da Lembke am 1. November 1981, einen Tag vor seiner Vernehmung durch einen Staatsanwalt, erhängt in seiner Gefängniszelle aufgefunden wurde (Ganser, 2005, S. 14). Er hatte zuvor angekündigt, umfangreiche Erklärungen über seine Hintermänner abzugeben. Die Ermittlungen in dieser Richtung wurden bald nach seinem Tod eingestellt und Lembke als Einzelgänger dargestellt, der die Waffendepots aufgrund seiner Furcht vor einer sowjetischen Invasion angelegt habe. Die SPD-Bundestagsabgeordnete und Vorsitzende des Rechtsausschusses Herta Däubler-Gmelin stellte 1981 eine parlamentarische Anfrage, ob die Erkenntnisse aus dem Fall Lembke nicht eine Neubewertung des Oktoberfest-Attentats zur Folge haben müssten. Die Antwort von Andreas von Schoeler, damals Staatssekretär im Bundesinnenministerium, war: "Es besteht keine Verbindung" (Ganser, 2005, S. 14). Frank Lauterjung Der Zeuge Frank Lauterjung hatte bei seiner Vernehmung angegeben, dass der identifizierte Haupttäter Gundolf Köhler kurz vor der Explosion gegenüber des Haupteingangs auf der Brausebadinsel mit zwei Männern diskutiert habe. Lauterjung wurde anfangs von den Ermittlern als sehr glaubwürdig eingestuft. Er schilderte, wie Köhler mit einem Koffer in der einen und einer Tüte in der anderen Hand auf den Papierkorb zugegangen war, den Koffer abstellte, zu dem Papierkorb trat und die Bombe hineinlegte. Er konnte sogar die Abmessungen der Bombe beschreiben, bevor sie rekonstruiert wurde. Kurz nach dieser Aussage sagte der spätere Hauptzeuge aus Donaueschingen aus. Seine Aussage stützte maßgeblich die Version, nach der Köhler als isolierter Einzeltäter handelte. Nachdem die Ermittler mehrfach versucht hatten, Lauterjung zu einer Änderung seiner Aussage zu bewegen, starb er einige Wochen später im Alter von 36 Jahren an Herzversagen. Eine Untersuchung, ob sein Tod mit dem Attentat in Verbindung stehen könnte, verlief ergebnislos ([http://www.sueddeutsche.de/muenchen/artikel/226/61165/ Vor 25 Jahren. Der nagende Zweifel über die Tat.] Interview mit Ulrich Chaussy, Süddeutsche Zeitung, 23. September 2005). Anschlag auf Wolfhart Willimczik Wolfhart Willimczik ist ein Erfinder dessen Erfindungen scheinbar stetig boykottiert werden. Nach dem er mit den DDR-Behörden aneinander geraten war konnte er in den Westen ausreisen. In der BRD blieb sein Erfolg immer noch aus und es kam zu einer Reihe mysteriöser Todesfälle in seinem nähsten Umfeld. Willimczik glaubt das der Oktoberfestanschlag ihm gegolten hat und vom MfS organisiert war. Das Attentat in der politischen Diskussion Der Bombenanschlag fiel in die letzten Wochen des Bundestagswahlkampfs 1980. Bereits am 27. September griff CDU/CSU-Kanzlerkandidat Franz-Josef Strauß in der Bild am Sonntag die regierende sozialliberale Koalition scharf an. Vor allem Innenminister Gerhart Baum habe durch liberale Vorgaben an die Sicherheitsdienste effektive Ermittlungen behindert und so die ungestörte Vorbereitung des Attentats ermöglicht. Von Regierungsseite wurde der Opposition im Gegenzug eine Unterschätzung der rechtsextremen Gefahr vorgeworfen. Zitate * Lange habe ich darum gekämpft, um endlich zu erfahren, wer oder welche ''(Attentäter) es wirklich waren. Ich musste jedoch lernen, dass man mir darauf nie eine ehrliche Antwort geben wird. (...) Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man sich nur Ärger einhandelt, wenn man insistiert.'' - Ignaz Platzer, Vater von zwei kleinen Kindern, die beim Bombenattentat auf das Oktoberfest starben. Quelle: Süddeutsche Zeitung, München, 27. September 1996, S. 39 * Bewusst oder unbewusst wurden alle Spuren und Zeugenaussagen, die der Einzeltätertheorie widersprechen, nicht richtig gewürdigt oder beiseite geschoben. Die offizielle Version ist ein politisch erwünschtes Ermittlungsergebnis, damit keine Zusammenarbeit zwischen Köhler und anderen rechtsradikalen Personen und Strukturen nachgewiesen wird. - Werner Dietrich, der als Rechtsanwalt mehrerer Attentatsopfer für eine Wiederaufnahme der Ermittlungen eintrat. siehe auch *Gladio *Bombenlegeraffäre *Tueries du Brabant Literatur * Ulrich Chaussy: "Oktoberfest. Ein Attentat.", 1985, ISBN 3-63088022-3; auch als Hörbuch: 2000, ISBN 3-93412039-3 * Johannes Lieberer: [http://www.isn.ethz.ch/php/documents/collection_gladio/newspapers/AZM_vom_2005-05-17_Seite_03.pdf Wiesn-Attentat: Geheimarmee unter Verdacht.] Abendzeitung, München, 17. Mai 2005, S. 3. Artikel über das Oktoberfest-Attentat 1980. * Daniele Ganser: [http://www.isn.ethz.ch/php/documents/collection_gladio/newspapers/bund_20_12_2004.pdf Nato-Geheimarmeen und ihr Terror.] In: "Der Bund", Bern, 20. Dezember 2004, S. 2 * Daniele Ganser: Nato's Secret Armies: Operation Gladio and Terrorism in Western Europe. Frank Cass, London 2005, ISBN 0714685003 * Daniele Ganser: [http://www.isn.ethz.ch/php/documents/collection_gladio/Terrorism_Western_Europe.pdf Terrorism in Western Europe: An Approach to NATO's Secret Stay-Behind Armies.] In: The Whitehead Journal of Diplomacy and International Relations, South Orange NJ, 2005, Vol. 6, 1, S. 69. Sehr lesenswerter Artikel (28 Seiten, PDF), basierend auf den Ergebnissen eines Forschungsprojekts an der ETH Zürich * Karl Hoffmann: [http://www.dradio.de/dlf/sendungen/hintergrundpolitik/402451/ Vor 25 Jahren: Bomben-Anschlag im Bahnhof von Bologna. Italien und der Terror von rechts.] In: Deutschlandfunk, 2. August 2005 Weblinks * Artikel der Süddeutschen Zeitung *Artikel in der Münchener Abendzeitung * Aufsatz von Daniele Ganser über Gladio * Michael Backmund: Der Kandidat, die Bombe und der Einzeltäter. Das Oktoberfest-Attentat vom 26. September 1980 * Oktoberfest-Attentat: Starke Zweifel an der Einzeltäter-Theorie * Tondokument Stimmen von Augenzeugen unmittelbar nach dem Anschlag (aus einer Reportage von Brigitte März) * Radiobeitrag des Deutschlandfunks zum Thema Category:AnschlagCategory:GladioCategory:20. Jahrhundert